Fire and DarkIce
by XSDStitch
Summary: Ryu, a Charmeleon sits on the beach and enjoys the sun... until somebody blocks the sun from him.


Sunny day, white sand beach, calm blue water, and tropical plants with random coconuts lying around… in short a perfect beach for holidays which isn't overcrowded by people. In fact, right now only a few Pokémon are around the beach. Some are enjoying the sun, others play with the ball or are swimming. Leaning on a particular rock was a charmeleon. He has a deeper shade of red then the average member of these species. Not to forget, he is also bigger. Also, he wears a blue bandana and black sunglasses while holding a red guitar, playing a slow and nice song.

Ryu enjoyed being here right now… the reason he came here is that his trainer, Annabelle, won by luck a travel to this dream of a holiday. So much he understood in the situation this island has very limited numbers of visitors at once to keep the scenery intact, which he didn't mind.

Ann and her pichu are somewhere in the small jungle of the island to look for something tropical as reminder of this trip.

Ryu keeps playing his guitar until he notices that somebody was now blocking the sun. Due to the dark color of his sunglasses he- wondered why he didn't take his other pair- he couldn't see who or what blocks the nice warm sun. He lifts them and looked with his green eyes at who dared to stand in the sun's way. But what he saw left him stunned. Also he couldn't say what stuns him more: The fact that a female Sneasel was standing in front of him or that this sneasel was wearing a bikini which just barely covers the critical parts. Heck one wrong move by her and this One-Shot would be M-Rated just by viewing her! Or any picture that could be made in this situation…

She stood confidently in front of him with a smirk on the face while one of her hands was on her hips. "Nice playing here! Where did you learn that?"

"Self-Taught," told Ryu in few words.

"You sure wonder what an ice type like me is doing here on a tropical beach…" she trailed on while moving closer to him. "Just saying… a friend of mine got a place here for the time being after trying it for years…"

"Ok," told Ryu and was blushing as the Sneasel came closer. He had to admit she had charming look, but the way she acts around him… made him unsure.

"And this bandana… it makes you handsome," flirted the Sneasel but Ryu stopped her. "Don't touch it!"

The sneasel looks into the eyes and understood the message. However she just sat down next to him and wondered, "How come you are here? Are you with a trainer?"

"She is just in the forest," he replied and suddenly felt how the Sneasel turned his head to her while scratching his chin.

"Hope she don't get lost… I am April by the way… but some call me for some reasons 'Die Schwarze Witwe'… and you are?"

"R-Ryu…" he stammered and wondered in his mind, 'What the hell is a "Schwarze Witwe"?'

"Want to take a walk with me while we try to know each other better?" purrs April while she rubs his nose against her. Ryu couldn't explain why, but agreed to that while his tail flame turned from the usual yellow and red to blue shades of blue. April noticed it and smirks. "Seems your tail gets different colors when you have certain feelings huh?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah… th-that's right…" he stammered while looking into her ruby colored eyes. April nods to that and stood up while taking his arm to drag him along. Ryu couldn't help but wonder how such a dominating sneasel could show any interest in a fire type like him. Usually ice types and fire types don't mix.

They walked across the beach and by a request of April, Ryu played a song fitting to the current atmosphere. While walking on, she wondered, "How come you are bigger than a normal charmeleon and so?"

"My father was a shiny charizard. This had some effects on me as well…you know." Told Ryu and April looks scolded. "You can be straight with me in this type of matter. I have three kids after all!"

Ryu looks stunned. The mother of three children was flirting with him? Heck, what is going on? And how old is she? "Uhm… I take it your mate is around here?"

"Doubt that," told April and explains, "The first one died during a hard winter and my second one disappeared after my youngest turned 6. Guess he got captured since mews, especially since shiny mews are drawing attention of a lot of trainers… to my luck my friend came into play and my kids accepted him as father figure…"

"So your nickname…" began Ryu and April finished, "Comes with my luck with males. But I doubt that something could happen to you… after all, you are not a wild Pokémon."

Ryu chuckles weakly by that and replied, "Well… even if your luck somehow strikes on me… you got a damm nice ass here!"

To underline his comment he made a slight pat on it and the next thing he knew is that something hit his face really hard, causing him to crash his head into a rock that is 12 meters away from him and that he spat out three of his teeth. While staring at the teeth and rubbing the parts of his head that hurts, April stormed in, grabbing his throat while glaring at him. Ryu could hear while choking for air, "DON'T! TOUCH! ME! AGAIN! LIKE! THAT! WITHOUT! ASKING!" Also he felt repeated punches over his body to underline each word.

She threw him again away, this time only 5 meters into the sand. Ryu couldn't help but stare at the sneasel and sweatdrops as he saw that the flirty look of hers is completely replaced by furious look and an aura was actually SEEN around her that declares one thing: "One wrong move and you are dead!"

Ryu gulped and replied, "Uhm… sorry? Didn't know you would… well… react like that… after the way you… were around me…"

She keeps her glare but the aura began to fade. With a nervous gulp he decides that he wouldn't even dare to consider to ask her age.

While they just stood there and April slowly calmed down, explaining, "Sorry for the outburst… but I have some problems with my temper…"

"Believe you…" mutters Ryu, rubbing the hurt parts of his body. Heck! Did her last mate leave her for this temper while the other died because of it?

"You know… I wouldn't blame you if you dislike me now" trailed April. "After all, the minority of males do that after the first meeting… only my two past mates stood with me. But… well… I told you what happened to them."

From the tone of her voice, Ryu could tell that she seems to have cared deeply for the two males she had before. He also began to guess, they would have stayed with her to the death. Well… one did. And the other is a big question mark.

Deciding that he shouldn't judge by this first outburst he told her, "You know… just because you have a difficult temper, it doesn't automatically make you a bad girl. Perhaps I should just know you better before I make my final decision."

April looked at him and smirks. Ryu wondered why and what happened next was not in the list of expected actions: She grabbed his head with both hands and pressed her lips on his, kissing him deeply and even forcing her tongue into his maw, licking his tongue.

Completely caught in surprise he didn't know how to react… until his brain slowly came to a decision how he should react…

Slowly he placed his hands on her head and back, pulling her closer to his warm body and began to return the deep kiss, licking her tongue in return. April purrs and they shared this kiss for a long time… and during this kiss they closed their eyes and their hands travelled over the body of the other, exploring the skin and they the gentle touch of the other.

For this moment they have been more than just two Pokémons that became friends… more than a couple… for this kiss they had been lovers.

But only time can tell if this bond is only for the sweet time were they share this kiss or if it is meant to be a bond for life…

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Ryu belongs to IzzyRedDragon on DeviantArt


End file.
